gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Gamma Wings
Gamma Wings, also known as Gamma Wings: The War of the Revolting Factors (ガンマウィングス：不快要因の戦争), is a vertical-scrolling shoot 'em up developed and published by Multisoft. It was released for arcades in 1999 before porting to the PlayStation and Nintendo 64 on the same year. The next year, it has been ported to the Sega Dreamcast. Gameplay Gamma Wings takes place during a war within a futuristic setting. The player controls one of two different futuristic aircraft and must destroy enemy aircraft, tanks, ships, and buildings using both guns and missiles mounted on the aircraft and a limited supply of bombs which damage or destroy all enemies on-screen when used. The game is based on the player(s) leading a rebellion against the Epsilon Factor. Many of the bosses use the Epsilon energy as a weapon. At the end, it shows that an evil man who pilots a ship called the "Stranger" is the real person who is in control of the Epsilon Factor, and was responsible for the taking of the Gamma Factor's resources, and you fight him three times as a mini-boss and as the last boss. The player shoots through seven stages. Each level ends with a boss fight and each game begins with three lives. The option to continue is given when all lives are lost, although the seventh stage is only accessible if the player does not use any continues. Each ship in Gamma Wings has three attacks: a normal shot (spray of bullets), reflect (reflects enemy bullets), and force bomb (nullifies all on-screen bullets). Defeated ships sometimes drop power-ups. Each ship starts out with two bombs and up to seven can be collected. Each bomb left in reserve after any boss fight gives the player a bonus. Players can increase their score multiplier by collecting medals dropped by defeated ships. Player "rank" is determined by score at the end of each level. The game adjusts the difficulty accordingly. Plot Gamma Wings is about a war in the far future between two factors, the Gamma Factor and the Epsilon Factor. The Gamma Factor is on the brink of extinction due to poor materials and resources while the Epsilon Factor is the complete opposite. The Gamma Factor decides to declare war on the Epsilon Factor because of that. The Gamma Factor's military, the Gamma Force, recruits Shiln, an assassin for hire who was captured by them, and Carla, a veteran who wears a bunny hood, to defeat their eternal adversary. Characters Shiln (シルン) - An assassin-for-hire that has been captured by the Gamma Force. He has been given a chance to participate in the war against the Epsilon Factor, and he accepts their request. In Shiln's ending, it is revealed that he used to work for a gang leader for money. Carla (カルラ) - A bunny-hooded woman who is already a part of the Gamma Force. She had a past experience with the Epsilon Factor, as her family used to live there. She escaped from the Epsilon Factor and joined the Gamma Force. Her ending reveals that her family were a part of the Epsilon Force, and that they wanted their daughter to join them. Category:Shoot 'em Up Category:Arcade Games Category:Multisoft Category:Futuristic